1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communicating apparatus for executing communication according to data received from a portable device.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional electronic telephone directory has a function for off-hooking a handset of a telephone and transmitting a dial number as a PB (push button tone) to a transmitter, thereby executing an originating call.
However, in a communicating apparatus having various functions, such as a facsimile apparatus, if only a dial number is received, the functions cannot be sufficiently used.